sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γαιοθεωρία
Θεωρία Γαίας Gaia hypothesis Είναι μία Παρεπιστημονική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Η θεωρία της Γαίας είναι μια κατηγορία επιστημονικών μοντέλων της γεωβιόσφαιρας σύμφωνα με τα οποία η ζωή υποθάλπει και διατηρεί τις κατάλληλες συνθήκες για τον εαυτό της βοηθώντας στη δημιουργία ενός περιβάλλοντος στην Γη κατάλληλου για την διατήρηση και τη συνέχεια της. Η πρώτη παρόμοια θεωρία δημιουργήθηκε από τον Άγγλο ανεξάρτητο "επιστήμονα της ατμόσφαιρας" και χημικό, Sir James Lovelock, ο οποίος ανέπτυξε τις θεωρίες του τη δεκαετία του 1960 πριν τις εκδώσει επισήμως, αρχικά στο New Scientist της 13ης Φεβρουαρίου 1975 και αργότερα το 1979 στο βιβλίο "Quest for Gaia" (Η αναζήτηση της Γαίας). Υπέθεσε ότι η ζωντανή ουσία του πλανήτη λειτουργεί σαν ένας μοναδικός οργανισμός και έδωσε στο αυτοδιαχειριζόμενο αυτό ζωντανό σύστημα το όνομα της Ελληνίδας θεάς Γαίας, μετά από πρόταση του συγγραφέα William Golding. Βρίσκουμε μη τεχνικούς προκατόχους των θεωριών της Γαίας στις αντιλήψεις διαφόρων πολιτισμών. Σήμερα, η θεωρία της Γαίας χρησιμοποιείται πολλές φορές από μη επιστήμονες για να αναφερθούν σε θεωρίες αυτορρύθμισης της Γης που ενώ δεν είναι επιστημονικές εμπνέονται από επιστημονικά μοντέλα. Σε μερικούς επιστημονικούς κύκλους, η ιδέα της "Γαίας" φέρνει στο νου υπόνοιες επιστημονικά διάτρητων, ημι-μυστικιστικών τρόπων σκέψης σχετικά με το σύστημα της Γης, και η υπόθεση του Λάβλοκ δέχθηκε έντονες επικρίσεις από ομάδες της επιστημονικής κοινότητας. Ωστόσο είναι γνωστό ότι η ζωή και το φυσικό περιβάλλον αλληλοεπηρεάζονται. Το φάσμα των απόψεων Η θεωρία της Γαίας σήμερα είναι ένα φάσμα υποθέσεων, που κυμαίνονται από τις πιο αδιαμφισβήτητες (Ασθενής θεωρία της Γαίας) και φθάνουν ως τις ακρότατες (Ισχυρή θεωρία της Γαίας). Στο ένα άκρο βρίσκεται η αναντίρρητη θέση ότι οι ζωντανοί οργανισμοί πάνω στη Γη έχουν ριζικά μεταβάλλει τη σύνθεσή της. Μια περισσότερο ισχυρή υπόθεση είναι ότι η βιόσφαιρα της Γης δρα ουσιαστικά όπως ένα αυτοοργανούμενο σύστημα, που λειτουργεί κατά τρόπο ώστε να διατηρεί τα υπο-συστήματά του σε κάποιο είδος (δυναμικής) μετα-ισορροπίας που είναι ευρέως δεκτική για τη ζωή. Η ιστορία της εξέλιξης, της οικολογίας και του κλίματος δείχνουν ωστόσο ότι τα ακριβή χαρακτηριστικά αυτής της ισορροπίας έχουν κατά διαστήματα υποστεί ταχείες μεταβολές, που πιστεύεται ότι έχουν οδηγήσει είδη σε εξαφάνιση και καταστρέψει πολιτισμούς. Οι βιολόγοι και οι επιστήμονες της Γης συνήθως αντιλαμβάνονται τους παράγοντες που σταθεροποιούν τα χαρακτηριστικά μιας περιόδου ως μια μη κατευθυνόμενη "αναδυόμενη ιδιότητα" ή εντελέχεια του συστήματος. Καθώς κάθε διακριτό είδος επιδιώκει τα ατομικά του συμφέροντα, η συνδυασμένη δράση τους τείνει να έχει αντισταθμιστικές επιπτώσεις στην περιβαλλοντική αλλαγή. Οι αντίπαλοι αυτής της άποψης μερικές φορές εφιστούν την προσοχή σε παραδείγματα ενεργειών της ζωής που έχουν καταλήξει σε δραματικές αλλαγές μάλλον, παρά σε σταθερή ισορροπία, όπως η μετατροπή της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας από ένα αναγωγικό περιβάλλον σε ένα άλλο πλούσιο σε οξυγόνο (οξειδωτικό). Ωστόσο, οι υποστηρικτές της άποψης θα υπογράμμιζαν ότι αυτές οι αλλαγές της ατμοσφαιρικής σύστασης δημιούργησαν ένα περιβάλλον ακόμη πιο κατάλληλο για τη ζωή. Μερικοί προχωρούν ένα βήμα παραπέρα και υποθέτουν ότι όλες οι μορφές ζωής είναι μέρος ενός και μοναδικού ζωντανού πλανητικού όντος που καλείται Γαία. Κατά την άποψη αυτή, η ατμόσφαιρα, οι ωκεανοί και ο ηπειρωτικός φλοιός θεωρούνται αποτελέσματα παρεμβάσεων που επιτελούνται από μέρους της Γαίας μέσω της συνεξελισσόμενης ποικιλότητας των ζωντανών οργανισμών. Μολονότι είναι υποστηρίξιμο ότι η Γη ως μονάδα δεν ανταποκρίνεται στα γενικά αποδεκτά βιολογικά κριτήρια για το τι συνιστά ζωή (η Γαία δεν έχει ακόμη αναπαραχθεί, για παράδειγμα), πολλοί διανοητές δεν θα είχαν πρόβλημα να χαρακτηρίσουν τη Γη ως ένα και μοναδικό "σύστημα". Άλλοι υπογραμμίζουν ότι αν και ο ημίονος επίσης δεν αναπαράγεται ωστόσο είναι ζωντανό ον. Η πιο ακραία μορφή της θεωρίας της Γαίας είναι ότι ολόκληρη η Γη είναι ένας μοναδικός ενοποιημένος οργανισμός. Κατά την άποψη αυτή, η βιόσφαιρα της Γης συνειδητά διαχειρίζεται το κλίμα με σκοπό να κάνει τις συνθήκες περισσότερο δεκτικές για τη ζωή. Οι επιστήμονες αντιτείνουν ότι δεν υπάρχει καμιά απολύτως ένδειξη που να στηρίζει αυτή την τελευταία άποψη, και ότι αυτή έχει προκύψει επειδή πολλοί άνθρωποι δεν κατανοούν την έννοια της ομοιόστασης. Πολλοί μη-επιστήμονες διανοητές ενστικτωδώς βλέπουν την ομοιόσταση ως μια δραστηριότητα που προϋποθέτει συνειδητό έλεγχο, μολονότι δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο. Πολύ περισσότερο υποθετικές εκδοχές της θεωρίας της Γαίας, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και όλων εκείνων που υποστηρίζουν ότι η Γη είναι στην πραγματικότητα ενσυνείδητη ή τμήμα κάποιας συμπαντικής εξέλιξης, θεωρείται επί του παρόντος ότι βρίσκονται έξω από τα όρια της επιστήμης. Θεωρίες της Γαίας Πρώιμοι σύγχρονοι παραλληλισμοί Στο Lives of a Cell ("Οι ζωές ενός κυττάρου"), ο Lewis Thomas κάνει μια παρατήρηση πολύ παρόμοια με την υπόθεση της Γαίας του Λάβλοκ: :"Προσπάθησα να θεωρήσω τη Γη ως ένα είδος οργανισμού, αλλά δε γινόταν. Δεν μπορούσα να σκεφθώ με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Είναι τόσο μεγάλη, τόσο πολύπλοκη, με τόσο πολλά λειτουργικά μέρη που στερούνται ορατών συσχετισμών. Τις προάλλες, οδηγώντας νύκτα κατά μήκος ενός λόφου, στο δασώδες τμήμα της νότιας Νέας Αγγλίας, αναρωτήθηκα για αυτό. Αν δεν ομοιάζει με οργανισμό, με τι ομοιάζει; Τότε, ικανοποιημένος για τη στιγμή, σκέφθηκα: μοιάζει περισσότερο με ένα μοναδικό κύτταρο." Η αρχική υπόθεση Λάβλοκ Ο Λάβλοκ καθόρισε τη Γαία ως: :"μια πολύπλοκη οντότητα η οποία περιλαμβάνει την βιόσφαιρα, την ατμόσφαιρα, τους ωκεανούς και το έδαφος. Η συνολική δομή συνιστά ένα σύστημα ανάδρασης ή ένα πληροφορικό σύστημα το οποίο αναζητά το βέλτιστο δυνατό φυσικό και χημικό περιβάλλον για τη ζωή σε αυτόν τον πλανήτη." Η αρχική του υπόθεση ήταν ότι η βιομάζα τροποποιεί τις συνθήκες στον πλανήτη για να τις κάνει περισσότερο φιλόξενες - η υπόθεση της Γαίας ορθά προσδιόρισε αυτή την "φιλικότητα" ως μια πλήρη ομοιόσταση. Η αρχική υπόθεση του Λάβλοκ, που κατηγορήθηκε ότι ήταν τελεολογική από τους επικριτές του, ήταν πως η ατμόσφαιρα της Γαίας διατηρείται σε ομοιόσταση από και προς όφελος της βιόσφαιρας. Ο Λάβλοκ πρότεινε την ιδέα πως η ζωή στη Γη παρέχει ένα πληροφορικό, ομοιοστατικό ανατροφοδοτούμενο σύστημα το οποίο διευθύνεται αυτόματα και ασυναίσθητα από τα "βιωτά", οδηγώντας σε μια ευρύτερη σταθεροποίηση της παγκόσμιας θερμοκρασίας και της χημικής σύνθεσης της Γης. Με αυτή την αρχική υπόθεση, ο Λάβλοκ αξίωσε την ύπαρξη ενός παγκόσμιου συστήματος ελέγχου της επιφανειακής θερμοκρασίας, της ατμοσφαιρικής σύνθεσης και των επιπέδων αλμυρότητας των ωκεανών. Τα επιχειρήματά του ήταν: * Η παγκόσμια επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία της Γης έχει παραμείνει σταθερή, παρά την αύξηση της ενέργειας που παρέχεται από τον Ήλιο * Η Ατμοσφαιρική σύνθεση παραμένει σταθερή, μολονότι θα έπρεπε να είναι ασταθής * Η αλμυρότητα των ωκεανών είναι σταθερή Από τότε που ξεκίνησε η ζωή στη Γη, η ενέργεια που παρέχεται από τον Ήλιο έχει αυξηθεί κατά 25% με 30%. Ωστόσο η επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία του πλανήτη έχει διατηρηθεί αξιοσημείωτα σταθερή όταν μετράται σε παγκόσμια κλίμακα. Επιπρόσθετα, παρατήρησε, η ατμοσφαιρική σύσταση της Γης είναι σταθερή. Η γήινη ατμόσφαιρα αποτελείται σήμερα από 79% άζωτο, 20.7% οξυγόνο και 0.03% διοξείδιο του άνθρακα. Το οξυγόνο είναι το δεύτερο πιο δραστικό στοιχείο μετά το φθόριο, και θα έπρεπε να αντιδρά χημικά με τα αέρια και τα ορυκτά της ατμόσφαιρας και του φλοιού της Γης. Ίχνη μεθανίου (με ρυθμούς παραγωγής της τάξης των 100,000 τόννων ανά έτος) δεν θα έπρεπε να υπάρχουν, καθώς το μεθάνιο είναι εύφλεκτο σε μια ατμόσφαιρα οξυγόνου. Αυτό το μείγμα συστατικών που αποτελούν την ατμόσφαιρα θα έπρεπε να είναι ασταθές, και η σταθερότητά του θα μπορούσε να έχει διατηρηθεί μόνο με την αφαίρεση ή παραγωγή ποσοτήτων από τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς. Με διαφορετική διατύπωση, η ατμόσφαιρα πρέπει να είναι ένα ανοικτό σύστημα εκτός ισορροπίας, καθώς τα συστατικά της δεν μπορούν να ισορροπήσουν από μόνα τους, διατηρώντας την τρέχουσα σύνθεση. Η αλμυρότητα των ωκεανών έχει παραμείνει σταθερή στο 3.4% περίπου για ένα πολύ μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα. Η σταθερότητα της αλμυρότητας είναι σημαντική καθώς τα περισσότερα κύτταρα χρειάζονται ένα μάλλον σταθερό επίπεδο αλμυρότητας και δεν αντέχουν πολύ τιμές πάνω από το 5%. Η αλμυρότητα ελέγχεται εν μέρει μέσω των διαδικασιών εξάτμισης, που λαμβάνουν χώρα κυρίως σε λιμνοθάλασσες. Η μόνη σημαντική φυσική πηγή ατμοσφαιρικού διοξειδίου του άνθρακα (CO2) είναι η ηφαιστειακή δραστηριότητα, ενώ η μόνη σημαντική πηγή απορρόφησής του είναι μέσω της αποσάθρωσης μερικών πετρωμάτων. Κατά την αποσάθρωση, μια αντίδραση προκαλεί το σχηματισμό ανθρακικού ασβεστίου. Αυτή η χημική αντίδραση ενισχύεται από τα βακτήρια και τις ρίζες φυτών στο έδαφος, όπου βελτιώνουν την κυκλοφορία των αερίων. Το ανθρακικό ασβέστιο μπορεί να μεταφερθεί με τα νερά στη θάλασσα όπου χρησιμοποιείται από τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς που διαθέτουν όστρακα και κελύφη. Μετά το θάνατό τους, τα κελύφη τους βυθίζονται στον πυθμένα των ωκεανών όπου δημιουργούν ασβεστολιθικές εναποθέσεις. Εν συντομία, οι βράχοι αποσαθρώνονται, το παραγόμενο διοξείδιο του άνθρακα υφίσταται επεξεργασία από τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς και επιστρέφει στα πετρώματα μέσω της διαδικασίας ιζηματογένεσης. Μέρος των οργανισμών με ανθρακούχα κελύφη είναι οι κοκκολιθοφόροι (μονοκύτταρα φύκη), που συμβάλλουν επίσης στο σχηματισμό των νεφών. Όταν πεθαίνουν, απελευθερώνουν ένα θειώδες αέριο (DMS), (CH3)2S, τα μόρια του οποίου δρουν ως κέντρα συμπύκνωσης των υδρατμών κατά το σχηματισμό νεφών. Ο Λάβλοκ το βλέπει αυτό ως μια από τις περίπλοκες διεργασίες που διατηρούν τις συνθήκες κατάλληλες για τη ζωή. Τα ηφαίστεια διοχετεύουν το CO2 στην ατμόσφαιρα, το CO2 συμμετέχει στη διάβρωση του ασβεστόλιθου, που και η ίδια επιταχύνεται από τη θερμοκρασία και τη ζωή που υπάρχει στο έδαφος, το διαλυμένο CO2 χρησιμοποιείται κατόπιν από τα φύκη και απελευθερώνεται στον πυθμένα των ωκεανών. Μια περίσσεια CO2 μπορεί να αντισταθμιστεί από μια αύξηση στους πληθυσμούς των κοκκολιθοφοριδών, ανεβάζοντας την ποσότητα του CO2 που δεσμεύεται στον πυθμένα των ωκεανών. Οι κοκκολιθοφορίδες αυξάνουν την νεφοκάλυψη, συνεπώς ελέγχουν την επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία, βοηθούν στην ψύξη ολόκληρου του πλανήτη και ευνοούν τις καθιζήσεις που είναι απαραίτητες για τα φυτά της ξηράς. Για τον Λάβλοκ, οι κοκκολιθοφορίδες είναι ένα στάδιο σε έναν ρυθμιστικό "βρόχο ανάδρασης". Τώρα τελευταία η συγκέντρωση του ατμοσφαιρικού CO2 έχει αυξηθεί και υπάρχουν κάποιες ενδείξεις ότι και οι εμφανίσεις των ωκεάνειων εξάρσεων σε πλαγκτόν αυξάνουν επίσης. Κριτική ανάλυση Θεμελίωση Αυτή η θεωρία βασίστηκε στην απλή ιδέα ότι η βιομάζα αυτοδιαχειρίζεται τις συνθήκες στον πλανήτη για να κάνει το φυσικό περιβάλλον (ειδικά όσον αφορά την θερμοκρασία και τη χημεία της ατμόσφαιρας) στον πλανήτη περισσότερο φιλόξενο για τα είδη που απαρτίζουν τη γήινη "ζωή". Η Υπόθεση της Γαίας ορίζει επακριβώς αυτή τη "φιλικότητα" σαν μια πλήρη ομοιόσταση. Ένα απλό μοντέλο που συχνά χρησιμοποιείται για να σκιαγραφήσει την αρχική Υπόθεση της Γαίας είναι η λεγόμενη προσομοίωση του "Κόσμου-Μαργαρίτα" (Daisyworld). Το κατά πόσον ένα τέτοιο σύστημα λειτουργεί όντως στη Γη είναι ακόμη ανοικτό προς συζήτηση. Μερικοί σχετικά απλοί ομοιοστατικοί μηχανισμοί είναι γενικά αποδεκτοί. Για παράδειγμα, όταν τα επίπεδα του ατμοσφαιρικού διοξειδίου του άνθρακα ανεβαίνουν, τα φυτά μπορούν να αναπτυχθούν περισσότερο και επομένως δεσμεύουν περισσότερο διοξείδιο του άνθρακα από την ατμόσφαιρα, αλλά σε ποιο βαθμό αυτοί οι μηχανισμοί σταθεροποιούν και τροποποιούν το συνολικό κλίμα της Γης δεν είναι ακόμα γνωστό. Επικρίσεις Η αρχική "Υπόθεση της Γαίας" επικρίθηκε σφοδρά από πολλούς επιστήμονες ότι είναι τελεολογική, μια δοξασία ότι όλα τα πράγματα έχουν έναν προκαθορισμένο σκοπό. Δέχθηκε στις πρώτες μέρες της έντονη κριτική, ειδικά από τον Richard Dawkins και τον Ford Doolittle. Αυτοί οι τελευταίοι επιχειρηματολογούν ότι οι οργανισμοί δεν θα μπορούσαν να ενεργούν ενορχηστρωμένα καθώς αυτό θα απαιτούσε πρόνοια και προγραμματισμό εκ μέρους τους. Απέρριψαν τη δυνατότητα οι βρόχοι ανάδρασης να μπορούν να σταθεροποιούν το σύστημα. Το 1982, ο Ντώκινς ισχυρίστηκε ότι "δεν υπήρχε κανένας τρόπος ώστε η εξέλιξη δια της φυσικής επιλογής να οδηγήσει σε αλτρουισμό σε Παγκόσμια κλίμακα". Το βρίσκουν αδύνατο να εξηγήσουν πώς θα μπορούσαν να έχουν εξελιχθεί οι βρόχοι ανάδρασης που ο Λάβλοκ λέει ότι σταθεροποιούν το σύστημα της Γαίας. Προβάλλουν το επιχείρημα ότι, καθώς η Γαία δεν μπορεί η ίδια να αναπαραχθεί, δεν μπορεί να είναι ζωντανή με καμιά ουσιαστική έννοια. Ισχυρίζονται επίσης ότι η θεωρία δεν είναι επιστημονική επειδή είναι αδύνατον να υποβληθεί σε έλεγχο μέσω ελεγχόμενων πειραμάτων. Ο Λάβλοκ πρότεινε το μοντέλο του "Κόσμου-Μαργαρίτα" ως μαθηματική απόδειξη για να αντικρούσει τις περισσότερες από αυτές τις επικρίσεις. Η αρχική υπόθεση ήταν μάλλον ανακριβής και ο Λάβλοκ αργότερα διέψευσε την κατηγορία της τελεολογίας δηλώνοντας "Πουθενά στα γραφόμενά μας δεν εκφράζουμε την ιδέα ότι η αυτορρύθμιση του πλανήτη είναι σκόπιμη, ή εμπλέκει πρόνοια ή σχεδιασμό εκ μέρους των "βιωτών". – (Lovelock, J. E. 1990) Προσομοίωση του Κόσμου-Μαργαρίτα (DaisyWorld) Ο Λάβλοκ απάντησε στους επικριτές του με το μαθηματικό μοντέλο του "Κόσμου - Μαργαρίτα (Daisyworld) (1983), πρώτον για να αποδείξει την ύπαρξη μηχανισμών ανάδρασης, δεύτερον για να δείξει ότι είναι δυνατόν η αυτορύθμιση της παγκόσμιας βιομάζας να προκύψει χωρίς να εμπλέκεται σε αυτό η ενσυνείδητη σκοπιμότητα. Το συνέδριο της Γαίας Το 1988, ο κλιματολόγος Stephen Schneider οργάνωσε ένα συνέδριο στην Αμερικανική Ένωση Γεωφυσικής αποκλειστικά για τη θεωρία της Γαίας. Οι κατηγορίες περί τελεολογισμού εγκαταλείφθηκαν μετά τη συνάντηση αυτή. Ο Λάβλοκ παρουσίασε μια νέα εκδοχή της "Υπόθεσης της Γαίας", στην οποία εγκατέλειπε κάθε προσπάθεια να δείξει ότι η Γαία σκόπιμα ή συνειδητά διατηρούσε την περίπλοκη ισορροπία στο περιβάλλον της που χρειαζόταν η ζωή για να επιβιώσει. Αυτή η νέα υπόθεση ήταν περισσότερο αποδεκτή από την επιστημονική κοινότητα. Υποστήριξε τη νέα του υπόθεση εισάγοντας τη μεταφορά του Κόσμου-μαργαρίτα. Χρησιμοποιώντας προσομοιώσεις σε υπολογιστή των παραμέτρων του Κόσμου-Μαργαρίτα (απουσία ατμόσφαιρας, λαμβάνοντας υπόψιν τον διαφορετικό βαθμό λευκάυγειας για κάθε τύπο μαργαρίτας) και μια μαθηματική προσέγγιση, ο Λάβλοκ απέδειξε ότι η ελεγχόμενη ευστάθεια του κλίματος από τη ζωή δεν ήταν τελεολογική. Η νέα "Υπόθεση της Γαίας" δήλωνε πως η Γαία είναι ομοιοστατική, δηλ. ότι τα βιωτά επηρεάζουν τον άβιο κόσμο κατά έναν τρόπο που εμπλέκει ομοιοστατική ανάδραση. Κατά τη διάρκεια του συνεδρίου της Γαίας, ο James Kirchner, φυσικός και φιλόσοφος, εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία της συνάντησης για να εξηγήσει πως δεν υπάρχει μόνο μία "Υπόθεση της Γαίας", αλλά πολλές, που κυμαίνονται από την "ασθενή" έως την "ισχυρή" Υπόθεση της Γαίας. Περιέγραψε πέντε από αυτές: *Επιδραστική Γαία, *Συνεξελικτική Γαία, *Ομοιοστατική Γαία, *Τελεολογική Γαία, *Βελτιστοποιητική Γαία. Ισχυρές θεωρίες της Γαίας Μπορούν να οριστούν αρκετοί τύποι ισχυρών θεωριών της Γαίας. Μια ακόμη ισχυρότερη θέση πρεσβεύει ότι τα βιωτά χειρίζονται επιδέξια το φυσικό τους περιβάλλον για να δημιουργήσουν τις βέλτιστες συνθήκες. Αναφέρεται μερικές φορές με την ονομασία βελτιστοποιητική Γαία. :"η ατμόσφαιρα της Γης είναι κάτι παραπάνω από μια απλή ανωμαλία· μοιάζει να είναι μια επινόηση ειδικά σχεδιασμένη για έναν αριθμό σκοπών". (Λάβλοκ και Μάργκουλις 1974). Η Βελτιστοποιητική Γαία βεβαιώνει ότι τα βιωτά χειρίζονται περίτεχνα το φυσικό τους περιβάλλον με σκοπό τη δημιουργία βιολογικά ευνοϊκών, ή ακόμη και βέλτιστων, συνθηκών για τα ίδια. :"...είναι απίθανο η σύμπτωση από μόνη της να μπορεί να εξηγήσει το γεγονός ότι η θερμοκρασία, το pH και η παρουσία μιγμάτων από θρεπτικά συστατικά έχουν υπάρξει, για αχανείς χρονικές περιόδους, ακριβώς στις ευνοϊκές τιμές και ποσότητες για την επιφανειακή ζωή. Μάλλον, δαπανάται ενέργεια από τα βιωτά για να διατηρήσουν ενεργά αυτές τις βέλτιστες συνθήκες". (Λάβλοκ και Μάργκουλις 1974) Μια ακόμη ισχυρή θεωρία είναι η αποκαλούμενη Ωμέγα Γαία. Ο Teilhard de Chardin ισχυρίστηκε ότι η Γη εξελίσσεται περνώντας από στάδια κοσμογένεσης, επηρεάζοντας : *την γεώσφαιρα, *τη βιογένεση της βιόσφαιρας, και *την νοογένεση της νοόσφαιρας, με αποκορύφωμα το Σημείο Ωμέγα. Μια εκδοχή της "Θεωρίας της Γαίας" αναπτύχθηκε από την Lynn Margulis, μικροβιολόγο που κέρδισε το βραβείο MacArthur για τη Θεωρία της Ενδοσυμβίωσης το 1979. Το μοντέλο της είναι από ορισμένες απόψεις πιο περιορισμένο σε εμβέλεια από εκείνο που πρότεινε ο Λάβλοκ. Συγκεκριμένα, ότι μόνο ομοιορρητικές και όχι ομοιοστατικές ισορροπίες εμπλέκονται, και ότι δεν υπάρχει καμιά ιδιαίτερη τάση των βιοσφαιρών να διατηρήσουν τους τρέχοντες πληθυσμούς τους, και σίγουρα όχι να τους κάνουν τη διαβίωση πιο άνετη. Ακολούθως, η Γη δεν είναι ένας ζωντανός οργανισμός που μπορεί να ζήσει ή να πεθάνει μονομιάς, αλλά μάλλον ένα είδος κοινότητας εμπιστοσύνης που μπορεί να υπάρξει σε πολλά διακριτά επίπεδα ενοποίησης. Αλλά αυτό αληθεύει για όλους τους πολυκύτταρους οργανισμούς, δεν πεθαίνουν όλα τα κύτταρα του σώματος αμέσως. Συγγραφέας από κοινού με τον Λάβλοκ της αρχικής υπόθεσης της Γαίας, «η Λιν Μάργκουλις αναφέρει ότι η Γη δεν είναι ομοιοστατική αλλά ομοιορρητική: δηλαδή, η σύνθεση της γήινης ατμόσφαιρας, υδρόσφαιρας και λιθόσφαιρας κυμαίνονται γύρω από "σταθερά σημεία ισορροπίας" όπως συμβαίνει στην ομοιόσταση, αλλά αυτά τα σταθερά σημεία μεταβάλλονται με το χρόνο, η Γαία είναι απλώς συμβίωση όπως γίνεται αντιληπτή από το διάστημα» – από την Greenpeace προφανώς αναφερόμενο στο έργο της Λιν Μάργκουλις, Ο Συμβιωτικός Πλανήτης: Μια νέα Άποψη για την Εξέλιξη. Ένα σύστημα σε ομοιόσταση τείνει να μετακινηθεί προς σταθερές τιμές των παραμέτρων του, ενώ ένα σύστημα σε ομοιόρρηση θα εκδηλώνει πάντοτε παρόμοια δυναμική συμπεριφορά, χωρίς απαραιτήτως να συγκλίνει σε μια σταθερή κατάσταση. Υπάρχουν ισχυρές ενδείξεις ότι τα φυτά επιλέγονται για τις μικροκλιματικές επιπτώσεις που μπορεί να έχουν τοπικά πάνω στον εαυτό τους, και καλές ενδείξεις ότι αυτά τα σχήματα επιλογής υπάρχουν επίσης σε κάπως ευρύτερη κλίμακα, με συμβιωτικές σχέσεις να αναπτύσσονται για μεγαλύτερης κλίμακας κλιματικές τροποποιήσεις. Άλλες αναγωγιστικές θεωρίες προτείνουν ότι η Γαία είναι συν-εξελικτική. Η συνεξέλιξη σε αυτό το εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο έχει οριστεί ως εξής: "τα "βιωτά" επηρεάζουν το άβιο περιβάλλον τους, και αυτό το περιβάλλον με τη σειρά του επηρεάζει τα βιωτά μέσω Δαρβινικών διαδικασιών." Ο Λάβλοκ έδωσε αποδείξεις για αυτό στο δεύτερο βιβλίο του Οι Εποχές της Γαίας, καταδεικνύοντας την εξέλιξη από τον κόσμο των πρώιμων θερμο-οξεόφιλων και μεθανογόνων βακτηρίων προς τη σημερινή εμπλουτισμένη με οξυγόνο ατμόσφαιρα που επιτρέπει περισσότερο ανεπτυγμένη ζωή. Η ασθενέστερη μορφή της θεωρίας έχει ονομαστεί επιδραστική Γαία. Πρεσβεύει απλώς ότι τα βιωτά επηρεάζουν ορισμένες απόψεις του άβιου κόσμου, π.χ. τη θερμοκρασία και την ατμόσφαιρα. Όλες αυτές οι θεωρίες είναι περισσότερο αποδεκτές από τη σκοπιά της ορθόδοξης επιστήμης, καθώς δεν αξιώνουν ομοιόσταση. Δηλώνουν ότι η εξέλιξη της ζωής και του περιβάλλοντός της μπορεί να επηρεάζουν το ένα το άλλο. Ένα παράδειγμα είναι ο τρόπος που έδρασαν τα φωτοσυνθετικά βακτήρια κατά τη διάρκεια της Προκάμβριας περιόδου και τροποποίησαν τελείως την ατμόσφαιρα της Γης για να την μετατρέψουν σε αερόβια, και ως τέτοια κατάλληλη για την περαιτέρω εξέλιξη της ζωής (συγκεκριμένα της ευκαρυωτικής ζωής). Ωστόσο, αυτές οι θεωρίες δεν αξιώνουν ότι η αλλαγή της ατμόσφαιρας έγινε συντονισμένα και δια μέσου της ομοιόστασης. Εννοιολογική διαμάχη Το επιχείρημα είναι ότι αυτοί οι συμβιωτικοί οργανισμοί, όντας αδύνατο να επιβιώσουν ξεκομμένοι ο ένας από τον άλλο και τις κλιματολογικές και τοπικές συνθήκες, συγκροτούν εκ των πραγμάτων έναν οργανισμό, υπό μια ευρύτερη έννοια του όρου οργανισμός από την συμβατικά χρησιμοποιούμενη. Το αν αυτή είναι μια έγκυρη χρήση του όρου αποτελεί ζήτημα έντονων προστριβών, αλλά εντέλει φαίνεται να πρόκειται για μια σημασιολογική έριδα. Υπό αυτή την έννοια της λέξης οργανισμός, υποστηρίζεται σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία ότι το σύνολο της βιομάζας της Γης "είναι ένας και μόνος οργανισμός". Δυστυχώς, πολλοί υποστηρικτές των διαφόρων θεωριών της Γαίας δεν ξεκαθαρίζουν επακριβώς πού τοποθετούνται σε αυτό το φάσμα· αυτό δυσχεραίνει τη συζήτηση και την κριτική. Πιο πρόσφατα κατόπιν άλλων συνεδρίων, το όλο φάσμα της ίδιας της "ασθενούς" και "ισχυρής" υπόθεσης της Γαίας έχει τεθεί υπό αμφισβήτηση. Μεγάλο μέρος της προσπάθειας όσων αναλύουν τη θεωρία αναλώνεται επί του παρόντος σε μια απόπειρα να διευκρινιστεί τι ακριβώς είναι αυτές οι διάφορες υποθέσεις, και κατά πόσον είναι προτάσεις για τον "έλεγχο" ή τη "διαχείριση" πειραματικών εξαγομένων. Οι ερμηνείες της Γαίας τόσο του Λάβλοκ όσο και της Μάργκουλις θεωρούνται έγκυρες επιστημονικές θεωρίες, και αποτελούν πια μέρος της καθιερωμένης βιολογίας. Μέχρι σήμερα η Θεωρία της Γαίας έχει ανταπεξέλθει επιτυχώς σε όλους τους προτεινόμενους και διεξαχθέντες πειραματικούς ελέγχους. Ως αποτέλεσμα, ο Λάβλοκ έχει δηλώσει ότι η ιδέα έχει πλέον εξελιχθεί από την "Υπόθεση της Γαίας" στη "Θεωρία της Γαίας", και τώρα πλέον στην "Επιστήμη της Γαίας". Η υπόθεση της Γαίας στην οικολογία Μετά τις αρχικές κριτικές, η υπόθεση της Γαίας είναι πλέον σεβαστή ως ένα βασικό τμήμα της Οικολογικής Επιστήμης, προτείνοντας ουσιαστικά να θεωρούμε τον πλανήτη ως το περικλείον αντικείμενο όλης της οικολογικής μελέτης. Οι περισσότεροι οικολόγοι συμφωνούν να αφομοιώσουν τη βιόσφαιρα σε ένα υπερ-οικοσύστημα και θεωρούν αυτή την υπόθεση, μολονότι απλουστευτική, συνεπή με την σύγχρονη οπτική της παγκόσμιας οικολογίας, καθώς επανεισάγει την έννοια της βιόσφαιρας και της βιοποικιλότητας. Η υπόθεση της Γαίας έχει ονομαστεί και γεωφυσιολογία ή Επιστήμη του συστήματος της Γης, που λαμβάνει υπόψη της τις αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ των βιωτών, των ωκεανών και της ατμόσφαιρας. Η θεωρία της Γαίας στη Λογοτεχνία Ο κύκλος μυθιστορημάτων του Isaac Asimov "Γαλαξιακή Αυτοκρατορία" (ελλ. εκδ. Κάκτος, Αθήνα) στηρίζεται, ιδιαίτερα στον 4ο και 5ο τόμο της, σε μεγάλο βαθμό στη Θεωρία της Γαίας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γεωφυσιολογία * Βιομηχανική Οικολογία * Νοόσφαιρα * Αστική Οικολογία Βιβλιογραφία * Lovelock, James, Gaia: A New Look at Life on Earth ISBN 0192862189 * Lovelock, James, 1995, The Ages of Gaia: A Biography of Our Living Earth ISBN 0393312399 * Lovelock, James, 2001, Homage to Gaia: The Life of an Independent Scientist ISBN 0198604297 * Stephen H. Schneider (Editor), et al, 2004, Scientists Debate Gaia: The Next Century ISBN 0262194988 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *''Earthdance'' by Elisabet Sahtouris *The Gaia Hypothesis proposed by Dr James Lovelock & Dr Lynn Margulis *Highlife Theory - Extends the Gaia Hypothesis, showing evidence of super intelligence. Category: Οικολογία Category: Παρεπιστήμες